Truth or Dare
by Rinnie7
Summary: Usui left to England in January. After five months he came back and when he saw Misaki, one of the first things he offered her was to play Truth or Dare. They're 21 here. Usui/Misaki


Hello~! So I won't bother you, just few basic informations...

Fandom: Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Pairings: main - Misaki x Usui

Disclaimer: I don't own Maid-sama nor the characters, they belong to Fujiwara Hiro-sensei

Warnings: My grammar, possible little OOCness. Sex mentioned... Enjoy ^^.

* * *

It was pretty warm but the wind was blowing so it wasn't too hot. It was May 3rd. Since it was a Golden Week, there was no exams for Seika University. And yet a big group made of students gathered in one of the classrooms. There were few 1st years but there were mostly 2nd and 3rd years. Students from higher years made their own study groups. Anyways, the "president" of the group was a girl from 3rd year. Her name was Ayuzawa Misaki and she was known as a demon, devil, heartless person, a witch and some dared to call her "satan's daughter". People that used to go to Seika High when she was still a student there knew her as "demon president" and "the first female president". Misaki's black hair were tied into a ponytail, her brown eyes that had a little bit gold in them, narrowed dangerously as she glared at few 1st years who entered the university month ago.

"Just how many times do I have to tell you not to eat here! This also applies to you, Shintani! As the 3rd year you should give your kouhais a good example! Shintani!" she shouted angrily, glaring at poor Hinata. He pouted cutely and looked at her with puppy eyes. Sakura patted his head comfortingly. When boy understood that he can't win against his friend, he pouted even more

"But Misaki-chan... " he started, again trying his puppy eyes.

"No buts! Your food is confiscated!" with movement quicker then lighting, she snatched a pack of snacks from her childhood friend and then from poor 1st years.

"Oi, scary woman, stop scaring every single human that came here. It's no wonder that senpai-tachi _(note: ya know, not one but few of "senpai"_) prefer to have their own study groups. You're scaring them" blond haired boy growled. He was the same age as Misaki, 21, but since he was once repeating the year he was on the 2nd year. Few murmurs could've been heard but they stopped the second their "captain" glared at blond haired boy.

"A-ahh! Kuuga-kun didn't mean to offense you, Misaki! Really!" Sakura quickly stood up for her boyfriend. Ayuzawa looked at her for few seconds and she sighed. She was always weak against girls, but especially weak against Sakura and Shizuko. She loved them, they were her best friends.

"I did mean what I said, Sakura" boy said with annoyed tone. And it was a mistake because suddenly a peace of chalk crushed against his forehead. He hissed because of the pain. Misaki smirked at him with evil aura surrounding her. Other students sweat dropped and tired to hide, scared. Few that weren't affected were girl's friend: Kanou, Yukimura, Hinata, Shizuko, Sakura and eventually Kuuga that already recovered from the pain and shock and started yelling at her. For a moment there was silence before phone's ringing broke it. Again, black haired girl felt like snapping when she realized, that it was Hinata's phone

"SHINTANI! How many times have I told you to switch off your phone when you're coming for a study meeting? Well? Around 1000! Switch it off! NOW!"

"Moshi moshi?" boy said happily as he picked up the phone. The feeling of evil was now so big that few of the students shrunk.

"SHINTANI DAMMIT!"

"Misaki-chan" boy started, ignoring her anger explosion "Suzuna-chan asks if we'll be coming over tomorrow, since it's going to be Saturday"

"Ah? Suzuna? Yeah, uhh.. I guess we can come. But wait! Switch off your phone, Shintani!"

"But it's Suzuna-chan...hello, Suzu-chan? Yeah, Misaki-chan says she can come... yeah, I always have time for you. I love you too ! Ehh? Koyuki-chan said what? Really? Ooh? Is tha-" then a loud bang could've been heard and poor boy was lying on the ground, still not really sure who just knocked him down. Misaki quickly said goodbye to her younger sister and switched Hinata's phone off. Then she turned around and sent him a death glare. When girl was about to bite the crap out of him, she heard a chuckle that made her stop halfway. Her heart skipped a beat and she quickly looked at the door, her friends and few other - still confused and scared - students did the same. There stood a handsome boy with blond messy hair and green eyes. He smirked at the sight of black haired woman. Her mouth hang open, pretty eyes wide from shock. Girls, that entered the university one month ago and didn't know this handsome man, started squealing

"Heya, kaichou. I see that you still enjoy bullying Sanshita-kun" Hinata was about to yell "_It's Shintani, stupid Takumi!_" when the fact that Usui was here made him forget what he wanted to say. So he kept silent

"Wha... what are you doing here, Usui?" Misaki asked, shocked, looking at him with unbelieving look, just as if she couldn't believe that he was here. Well, after all, Usui left in January to England and said he's not sure when he'll be back. And here he was. Suddenly Ayuzawa's friends started to shout things like "_Usui-kun, you're back_" or "_It's Usui-san_!" or "_Takumi, when did you get back?_" and some students - mostly female population - cried "_Usui-senpai's back!"_ and as for boys it was "_Takumi-san's back! He will finally protect us from Ayuzawa-senpai's evilness!_". First years were confused. Usui, never taking his eyes from Misaki, walked slowly towards her. He missed her. Her gentle smile, her bright eyes, her soft hair, her beautiful voice, her sweet lips, her cute and rude side, her scent, her touch. But when he pulled her, still a little bit shocked, into an embrace, the moments of loneliness disappeared. It was just as if they never parted. Some students gasped, Sakura giggled. Misaki put her arms around boy's neck, quickly pulling away when she realized that students are staring. Blush made it's way to her face

"W-why are you here? I mean... when did you come back?"

"An hour ago. I came here because I figured you'd be here. And I wanted to see you as soon as possible... 'cause I really missed you, you know, Ayuzawa" last part was whispered into her ear. It made her shiver and blush even more. She missed him but it wasn't time to get all excited about him. They had to study. And students were already whispering something. Girl quickly walked away from him and hit a desk with her fist. All students, frightened, looked at her. So they already had to resume their studies...

"Everyone, let's go back to work. Usui, if you're gonna bother us, leave. Shintani throw this stupid lollipop away! Hiyori switch off your phone, please. Kuuga, stop whining! Yamato, Kurosaki, Satou, stop bothering Fujisaki and Matsuda. Open your books and let's go back to studying. If you're gonna slack off I'll just give you more exercises to do plus a punishment. Did you say something just now, Suzuki?" when girl stopped talking, boys from 2nd and 3rd year turned around with tears in their eyes and looked at green eyed man. They cried in union

"Usui-san/Takumi-san! Do something!" blond looked at them with bored expression

"I don't wanna~" he said like a little child, as he walked towards Yukimura and Kanou and sat beside them, pretending not to hear these cries.

"SILENCE!" with this one, inhuman roar, silence indeed filled the room

-**later that day**-

Four hours later when they were finally done, students started to leave, bidding their farewells. First years already understood that Usui Takumi was the only one able to stop the evil girl. Not only that, he even hugged her.

"Misaki-senpai is so nice! She's sometimes scary but she's really smart!"

"Yes! And Takumi-senpai is so cool! Did you see how good they look together?"

"Haha, yes. It's a pity that such a handsome guy is taken but they're so cool! Both of them are nice, smart and all!" girls from 1st year chattered happily. Boys listened to this, horrified.

"How is that **demon **nice?" they, obviously, meant Ayuzawa. Girls looked at them with angry faces

"Ayuzawa-senpai isn't a demon! She's so nice!"

"Yeah! She helped me the other day!"

"When I first came to this university I was so nervous that I felt like crying! And then Misaki-senpai smiled at me gently and patted my head saying _'Everything's going to be all right. Don't worry'._ I think I fell in love with her!"

"Yes, yes! Misaki-san's much cooler then guys! Just like a prince!"

"I think so too, kyaa!" girls continued to praise Misaki, and boys who couldn't understand how can Ayuzawa fool them, backed away. Their female friends were already under demon's control. Anyway back to the classroom. Sakura kissed Misaki's cheek and waved her hand. Then she grabbed Kuuga's hand and they walked away. It was now only Usui and Misak left. Girl glared at him

"What are you waiting for?"

"Kaichou is so stupid" Misaki's eyes twitched, dark aura started surrounding her "I was waiting for Ayuzawa so we can go to my place"

"Huh? What? Why? I'm going to my room. I'm tired" she grabbed her bag and was about to leave, but Usui's hand stopped her "What?"

"Why do you prefer to live in dormitory when you can live with me? It'll be much more interesting at nights if you were to live with me" he smirked seeing her face getting red "Nasty thoughts, eh, kaichou?"

"B-baka! Stupid, perverted, outerspace alien! Hmph! You're the one having stupid thoughts! W-what nights? Argh! Lem'me go!"

"Will you come with me? Just for some time. I missed Ayuzawa a lot" she glared at him but eventually nodded. Takumi smiled and grabbed her hand. Maybe they weren't acting like that but they were a couple. Since 3rd year of high school. It's already been four years. They left university's territory and got into the train. All this time they haven't spoken a word. But the silence was comfortable. It took around half an hour to get to blond's apartment. Misaki looked at the door. She hasn't been here since January. It's nearly been half a year already... he's been gone for so long... Girl quickly glanced at him, only to find him staring at her. She turned her head to the left, feeling that her cheeks got hotter. Stupid. It's so stupid. Just by looking at him… .Young man opened his apartment and let her in. He followed right after her. Ayuzawa looked around. Everything was the same as last time. All of the furniture - she made Usui buy furniture for his apartment because he's always been living like if he's just moved in - were really the same. She smiled a little. When he called her, she turned to look at him. Instead she felt his lips crushing against hers own. It wasn't a gentle kiss. It was passionate, sensual, full of lust. But it felt so incredibly good. Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head a little to the side to make a kiss deeper. He pulled away for a second due to lack of air. She exhaled the air as well. Just in time before the second, more gentle and romantic kiss was put on her lips. But the second kiss didn't last long, not even a minute. Takumi looked at her as she was gasping for the air. Their faces were close. Really, why was she so cute? But she was his. And he missed her. Every second, minute, hour, day, he's been craving for her. Wanted to touch her, to kiss her. He wanted to be with her, listen to her beautiful laugh, look into these eyes. Every second without her was hell.

"Ayuzawa" young man started, stroking hand through her black, now untied, hair. His second arm was around her waist. These pretty brown, a little golden, eyes looked at him "Let's play truth or dare" he mumbled, his head in her hair. And she was now petrified. They haven't seen each other nearly for half a year, haven't talk at all, only through mails... and he want to play such a childish game? As if he could read her mind, he chuckled a bit and walked into the "living room" if he could call it like that. She followed after him, not really sure if he's serious or not. Wait, he wanted her to come over to his place so they could play 'Truth or Dare'? Is he for real? They sat down on a soft carpet, facing each other. He asked first

"Truth" she answered without hesitation. He smiled, expecting this. She always picked truth first, always.

"Did you miss me?" his voice wasn't louder then a whisper. She send him a death glare but the blush on her face was the answer he wanted. Mischievous sparkle in his eyes

"I-I... tch... I mi... I missed you! There, happy? Truth or dare?" Usui laughed a little, to her annoyance. He's chosen truth as well. "What were you doing in England?" she was going to ask him about it anyway, so she can ask him now as well

"Doing all the dirty job for my father, been stalked by my brother, and I was dying... because you weren't around. Beside that I've seen you in my dreams... just that you weren't in your clothes and you've been screaming, mostly my name, hehe" Ayuzawa's face was flushed, but she wasn't really sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. Probably both, half-half. She screamed frustrated and wanted to punch him but he caught her hand just in time. Now, she's chosen dare "Then, kaichou, say me some random quote from some random song that you've heard that reminded you of me, your first thought, no cheating" she gave him weird look. Seriously? She started thinking really hard. And then her face went all red when she thought about this one song that Sakura's been listening to lately.

"Well?"

"Un...ungh... c-can I chose the second thought?"

"Nope"

"Tch... well.. uhh... tch! You're from a whole other world, a different dimension. You open my eyes and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light…'_(note: the song's ,,E.T." Katy Perry) _uuhh... wh-what are you staring for, baka Usui? T-truth or dare? STOP STARING!" she tried to punch him again but the results were the same. Man kissed her forehead and then said simple

"Dare"

"Fine! You want a dare? Fine! Dance! Dance whatever you want, just stop staring!" and so he started to dance. Something weird. It somehow looked like he was an.. octopus? Yeah, an octopus. Usui Takumi was a mystery.

-**girl's dormitory, room 211**-

Shizuko was typing something on her laptop. Sakura was suspecting that she's got a boyfriend because she's been chatting with someone a lot lately. But other girl just kept denying it. When she asked Misaki about it, her friend said "_Well... if it's really like that she'll tell us when the right time comes. It's Shizuko after all. There's no need to worry_". Well, maybe she was right but... still, it was bugging her. But she decided not to ask.

"Umm... Shizuko... where do you think is Misaki?"

"She's probably with Usui-kun" came the answer from girl with glasses

"Right. And... when do you think she'll be back?"

"I don't know? Maybe she won't come back until morning or even until the end of Golden Week. She hasn't seen Usui-kun for five months, it's no wonder they want to talk. If you'd be separated from Sakurai for this long you'd probably like to talk with him as well, right?"

"I guess so. And if Shizuko was separated from her lover? What would you do?"

"I do not have a lover so I don't need to think about it. But I would do the same thing as Misaki"

"Umm... Shizuko... do you think Misaki's a virgin?" Sakura blushed right after saying those thing. Glasses girl's hand stopped before she typed another letter on her keyboard and she turned around to look at her friend, with pretty weird expression

"... I have no idea. What's with the sudden question? You're not a virgin or what?"

"T-that's not it! Just that.. well, you said she might not come back for night.. so..." Shizuko nodded with understanding. It was pretty normal that she'd think that. Actually, Shizuko thought so too, when thought about Misaki not coming back crossed her mind. Well... the other person was Usui-kun after all. He wouldn't do anything to hurt Ayuzawa but he was still a man that didn't see his lover for a long time. And being alone with a girl... yes, he could attack her anytime now. But Shizuko believed in them. If Misaki wouldn't want it, they won't do it. She was sure of it

"You know... it hurts, but it's really... nice... sex I mean" Sakura's words were such a shock that she turned around on her chair with high speed. Girl's face was buried in pillow but it was surely red

"Sakurai... this bastard" Shizuko murmured to herself. No, no, if Sakura wouldn't want it, he wouldn't... or would he?

-**back to Usui&Misaki**-

Girl stared at him. He called this "octopus-like" thing a dance? Really? Like in, really really? Those movements were those of an octopus. Not these of a humans. Once again Misaki was more then sure that her boyfriend is an alien. Or something stranger. Something that science haven't even thought about just yet. Usui Takumi... a truly mysterious creature. It was her turn now. She picked dare again. It was a mistake. Why? Her dare was to "act like a monkey". Hesitating, with murderous aura all around her, she started acting like one of these, that were supposed to be humans ancestors. Usui on the other hand couldn't stop his laughter.

"Gah! Shut up! Truth or dare?" and since he picked truth, still crying from laughter and holding his stomach that suddenly started to ache, he got what he wanted, and what caused even bigger urge to laugh "Why won't you... just call Shintani, well, Shintani? D-don't laugh!"

"Because it's funny to annoy him. Truth or dare?" she picked truth too "Then, Ayuzawa... how many children do you wanna have?" he watched her face turning red again, clearly very pleased with her reaction

"I-I don't know. I've never thought about that! T-two maybe..." and she could swear that he mumbled '_We can have more if you want' _she looked at him with unsure look "So… you chose what? Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Umm… well why did you decide to became a doctor? You could just go back to England and do what your family's doing" he stared at her for some time, then stood up and sat right beside her. Takumi looked into her eyes, these loving and caring eyes.

"Why? I always wanted to become a doctor and help those in need. Beside..." he continued while touching her cheek. He leaned in, closer. Their lips only inches away. "I don't want to go to England without you. I prefer to stay here, in this beautiful country with the prettiest girl in the world. I love Ayuzawa the most" he closed the distant, his lips tasted her raspberry ones. At the beginning, the kiss was slow, innocence, romantic, gentle… then he lightly bite her lower lip, asking for entrance. When his arms found their way around girl's waist, and when she slowly put her hands around his neck, Usui could feel her lips were parting a little, but enough for his tongue to enter. Their tongues started to dance together, a passionate dance of lovers. Misaki felt like she was drowning, but she loved this feeling. Because there wasn't any support and because Usui's body was pressing on her own, Ayuzawa fell on the floor, Usui right after her. The kiss broke, just for a second so they could catch their breath. Young man's eyes were shining, his eyes full of lust. She was sure she had similar look.

"Ayuzawa" he whispered quietly "Truth or dare?" he asked but it was clear that he didn't really want to ask it now. Not now that he was on top of her, that she had this cute face. But he was worried that he might attack her if he won't ask it now. If she'll agree… well, he can attack her then, right? Girl looked a little bit confused but still said

"Dare" he smiled. He really wanted her to pick dare. Really wanted. And she wanted to melt when she saw that smile. But she, of course, wouldn't admin it.

"Marry me" Usui's voice wasn't louder then a whisper yet it had magic in this. Misaki wasn't sure when "_okay_" escaped her lips, or when he started kissing her again. She was confused but the hell with that. Usui was kissing her with passion, she was kissing back even more passionately, she agreed to become his for the rest of their lives… and she hasn't regarded her decision even for a second. Ayuzawa wasn't even sure when ring appeared on her finger, or when her top was pulled off from her, when she unbuttoned his shirt nor when they came into his bedroom…

-**next morning**-

Bright light was hurting his eyes so he turned to the other side. There he saw Misaki. She was sleeping soundly, little smile dancing on her lips. Light blush spread across his face when he thought about last night. He couldn't help smiling. She was his. In every possible way. Ayuzawa muttered something in her sleep, then her eyes began to open slowly. Her brown eyes met his green.

"Ohayo, kaichou"

"Mm.. ohayo" she smiled tiredly and yawned. Young woman tried to sit but then blanket slipped off exposing her naked body. Usui whistled, scanning her body all over again, she screamed, blushed, punched him and quickly covered herself. Rubbing sore cheek, Takumi pouted

"What was that for? I've already seen Misa-chan without clothes last night… and I really don't mind seeing you like that again" he smirked on her frustrated expression. Girl yelled at him to get her clothes so he stood up from the bad. Then she screamed that he should put his boxers on first and she closed her eyes. He tried not to laugh. Really, he tried. But he couldn't help it

"Argh shut up! Give me my clothes! I can't believe I'm going to become a wife of the biggest pervert in the whole universe!" this only made him smile. So she didn't regret it after all. "Ah, that's right. Since I already… agreed to marry you, we have to tell my mom and Suzuna about it. I was planning on going to them today anyways so.. come along. We'll tell them. W-what are you staring for?"

"Misa-chan's so cute"

"Shut up you stupid pervert!"

* * *

Ummm… that's it! Thank you very much for wasting your time for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it, even thought it sucked but… erm…anyway R&R please! Btw I love you all... even thought you hate me, I love you xD. Remember this ^.~


End file.
